Into Another Day
by Jinngerbread
Summary: How might Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's relationship have been different if Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's first apprentice when he was a young knight? How would that have changed their relationship? Non-Slash. Extremely AU.
1. Entry One

**Title: **Into Another Day  
**Author: **Layren  
** Characters: **Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, others  
** Summary:** Sometimes destiny has a way of working out the things it must.  
**Timeline:** Does not follow the Jedi Apprentice series. Qui-Gon is 20. Obi-Wan is five. This is Massively AU. If you do not like that sort of thing, then do us both a favor and do not read further.  
**Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns all. No money for Laurie.  
**Author's Note: **The time difference in age here is on purpose. This story is based on an idea I had. How might Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's relationship have been different if Obi-Wan had known Qui-Gon before the events with Xanatos, back when he was a young knight? How would that have changed their relationship? How would that have an affect on things later in the future? This is in response to the Dear Diary 2008 Challenge on Enjoy! Feedback is welcome!

**Entry One:**

Kyran bought this journal for me, so I might as well humor him and actually use this. I've never been much for journal writing but perhaps it will be useful. Writing is good therapy, or at least the givers of this diary claimed. Yesterday I was knighted. It was also my twentieth birthday. I endured a good deal of ribbing from Sian and Kyran. Kyran said something about this journal keeping me busy with all the spare time I would have now.

Spare time.

I'm not convinced such a thing exists, myself. They are both knights, so perhaps they know differently.

Maybe.

Sian wasn't helping my case by agreeing with Kyran, rather loudly, I might add. His gift was a stylus to write in this journal. I tried to tell them that I would be busy with missions and would have no time to write, but my remarks fell on deaf ears.

The gifts they gave weren't all they conspired over either.

They threw me a surprise party.

Now normally in Jedi tradition we spend birthdays quietly in meditation, musing over our lives and the ways the Force has led us to now and knighthood is celebrated between one or two close friends, possibly going out for a fun afternoon. Something different always happens when you have the friends I do though.

You can count on it.

Attendees at my party this year were tortured, er, regaled by a loud rendition of a song that Sian and Kyran had written themselves. It was called "A Knight's Birthday" and sung by all of them, but with Sian and Kyran leading the way as the loudest singers.

Those two make even the hardest of hearing ears bleed with their noise. The song might've been good, otherwise, I wouldn't know. My ears are still ringing.

This was quite a gathering, and evidently my friends are good at keeping secrets from me. Better than I am about such. Tahl, Sian, Kyran, Shane, Master Yoda, and even Master Dooku were there.

Master Dooku supplied the cake from one of Coruscant's finest bakeries. The man has excellent taste, I must admit. My master has always been the type to enjoy the finer things in life. Ever since I have known him, he has been like that.

It didn't take us long to devour the cake.

I _had _leftovers, but they've been eaten already. I was hungry and it was available. I'm a growing young man.

Pity though.

I had been looking forward to having some for breakfast tomorrow.

I really should know better than to leave cake lying around.

Alas, maybe I'll remember and learn my lesson and be better prepared next year.

After the party, I examined the gifts they gave more closely. The stylus I'm pleased to say has impeccable balance and a soft ergonomic cushion for its grip. It's the most comfortable one I have ever used.

Not that I would ever tell Sian.

I'd never hear the end of it.


	2. Entry Two

**Entry Two: **

Today I moved out of the rooms I used to share with my Master. Even at my knighting ceremony I suppose it took time to actually sink in even with the party we held afterwards, and the gifts I received.

It feels more real now that I'm truly a knight and not a padawan anymore.

I'm not quite sure what I think about that just yet. It makes me nervous, even as I am looking forward to the future and what it holds. My master won't be there to fix problems anymore, or come after me if I get in trouble.

It's a definite heavier responsibility than I've ever felt before.

I hope I find myself equal to the task and the confidence that the Masters have placed in me.

Speaking of the move, I found a few things I had been looking for as I packed them away, and many more things that I didn't need at all.

I never realized how many things I had acquired on various missions over the years. I tend not to want to throw things away, that have sentimental value, or that I find interesting, because you never know when something will be useful later, but on the other hand, I did clean out two heaping cans full of old things that I could honestly not remember why I had kept them at the time, only that I did.

It made the move to my own rooms much easier, I must say, after I cut down on the acquisitions.

During the move, my friends came to help me. As we were moving boxes, Sian asked if I'd used the journal yet. The smug look on his face as I said yes, though, almost made me wish I hadn't.

Oh well, at least I didn't tell him how nice his pen was. I pretended nonchalance, but I don't think he fell for it, the way he grinned at me when I told him I had used the stylus also.

Blast.

The Council has asked to see me tomorrow. They sure don't waste time, do they?

I'm actually rather curious about what they have in store; a mission perhaps, or some other Temple assignment that they would consider a newly knighted padawan good at.

I suppose I'll have to wait to find out.


	3. Entry Three

**Entry Three: **

I have made my preparations tonight for the session tomorrow. I set my outfit by the chair next to my bedside and I have triple checked the bedside chronometer to make sure that it's plugged in and set for morning instead of evening.

It would be embarrassing to sleep through my first session.

Though early as it calls for me to be there, one almost might anyway, but I digress.

I'm the first appointment of the day, tomorrow, which means I have to be there early. I don't think I've ever seen the Council that early in the morning.

I've never been much for early rising as a padawan, but I suppose as a Knight I'll have to get used to it, since it's my responsibility to wake myself up now. I can't expect my Master to call me on the comlink to wake me up every morning.

Nor can I expect him to get me prepared for the session tomorrow, so in addition to getting my things laid out and properly placed where I can reach them easily, I've also been preparing mentally for the session. I've reviewed old mission records, in case they need to ask me about something I've done in the last few years and memorized facts and dates that I needed refreshing on.

I don't know if all this is really necessary, but it could be.

And it never hurts to be prepared.

I don't mind admitting I'm nervous. I've been to the Council before with my Master, and I've also been alone when they were giving me a solo assignment as a padawan, but this, still feels different. Standing before a council of twelve of the wisest masters in the Order, alone, is rather intimidating. I've always wanted to be in this position, the Jedi Knight, standing before the Council receiving assignments, but now that I'm actually here, that's another story. There's nobody to take responsibility except me, and if I mess up, it's all on my own shoulders.

Though, honestly, based on my Master's encounters with them, I hope I don't end up arguing with anybody on the first day.


	4. Entry Four

**Entry Four:**

My first session went very well, surprisingly well actually. My preparations from the night before paid off and the morning routine went by very easily. I did not oversleep, and I was actually early in arriving outside the Council chamber doors. I hoped to make a good impression on the Council. My actual preparations for the Council session turned out to be unnecessary after all, though.

I don't consider it a waste of time, however, because I really needed that information refreshed in my mind and now it is.

As far as what the Council wanted, there's a new quarter coming up soon and they're a little short on knights willing to be teachers at the moment, with several gone on various missions and other doings around the galaxy. I have a past history of working in the crèche with the children and enjoying it. They asked me if I'd be willing to teach the five-year-olds lightsaber class for this quarter and I readily accepted the job.

I love working with children.

I think it's because they're so full of life. The Living Force just flows so easily when around them, and they're so bright and so innocent at that age, how could I say no?

The quarter begins tomorrow and I'm looking forward to it.


	5. Entry Five

**Entry Five:**

This morning I was up early but the class begins at nine hundred hours and forty-five minutes, so I have some time to kill before then. I rose with the dawn; it was easier today than it was the other day. Perhaps I'll get used to it with practice.

Since I had several hours to kill before my class, I went to the gardens to meditate. I think I'm going to add this as part of my routine in the mornings. I just felt so peaceful afterwards; I nearly didn't want to come out of meditation.

It's so refreshing.

After meditation, I met Sian and Kyran and Shane for morning meal before my class. Shane said he could always see me as a teacher, though Sian feared for my sanity in agreeing to teach five-year-olds. He said the knighthood must have been affecting me more than he had originally thought and if I start accepting jobs like that on a regular basis, then he's going to have to take drastic action. I really don't know why he's so concerned; five-year-olds with lightsabers aren't exactly that skilled enough to do much damage yet.

Besides, it'll definitely be good experience to get to know some of the younglings a little more. It will be useful when I reach the time to look for an apprentice if I interact with some of them on a regular basis, though I'm getting ahead of myself. It will be some time before I'm ready for my first apprentice.

After meeting with them, I went to the gymnasium practice room and did some stretches to prepare for my class. They arrived not long after that. I have twenty initiates and I spaced them out through the practice room and we did breathing exercises first, then we began work on some of the very basic steps for Form I, running through what they already learned.

One of the initiates did catch my eye, however, as being particularly skilled. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He ran through the forms easily, until he fumbled at the very end and lost his lightsaber. It went clattering away from him to the other side of the gymnasium and there, another boy picked it up. I had to intervene to get him to give it back. The other boy's name was Bruck Chun.

There's clearly a rivalry between these two. Hopefully they will grow out of it in their later years, though.

The Force is telling me to watch them carefully.


	6. Entry Six

**Entry Six**

Today I had a rare full day off. 

Perhaps Kyran and Sian were right and that spare time does exist after all. 

Since I could do whatever I wanted with my day, I went to see Master Gardner Iyne, and she and I spent a good portion of the day planting flowers in the gardens. 

I thought it would be absolutely wonderful to spend the day engrossed in such an activity and Master Iyne is one of the few Jedi who understand what it is like to be immersed in the Living Force and feel it, wholly and completely. I was sweaty and covered in dirt and mud, but I enjoyed myself more today than I have in a long time. 

By mid-afternoon we had finished the planting. We planted Schwa bushes, Alderaanian Roses, Siscinian Firethorns, Midiron Bulbs, and Corellian Florsettes. The gardens are going to have so much color in a few months; I can hardly wait to see!

After I washed up from the morning's planting, I cooked myself a tradalon steak sandwich for noon meal, then I went to the archives, to spend the rest of my day. I love spending time in the archives, digging through old legends and ancient Jedi history. I don't have much opportunity to research such things, because most of the time when I'm studying, I'm doing something for a mission, and my personal interests slide to the side all too often. It started to rain outside, as I was there. 

It's so comforting to spend a day in the archives, listening to the sound of the rain as you bury yourself deep in a holobook. 

Perfect days are very rare, so I record this one here. 


	7. Entry Seven

**Entry Seven **

I think today makes up for the good day I had yesterday. 

I really just want to sleep and hope tomorrow will be a better day, before anything worse can happen. 


	8. Entry Eight

**Entry Eight**

Well at least today hasn't been nearly as bad as yesterday. 

It's still not been great; I think I'm coming down with some sort of illness. 

Hopefully it won't require another visit to the Healers. Three visits in two days would be pushing it, even for me, though I think my record number of visits in one day is five, but I really don't want to repeat that anytime soon, but I digress. 

As far as yesterday, here's a list of everything that went wrong:

_I overslept and got to my class twenty minutes late._

_I disappointed Master Yoda. _

_Obi-Wan and Bruck got into a fight while I wasn't there and had to be sent to the Healers._

_My vaccinations had to be updated. I had over a dozen needles in two hours._

_I ate only a ration bar for lunch, the dining hall was closed for cleaning by the time I got back from the Healers, and my own cupboards needed restocking. _

_Snacking on nuts lead to a broken tooth. Required another visit to the Healers._

_My laundry somehow ended up getting lost. There was no record of me having turned it in. Still haven't quite figured out what happened there, but until it's straightened out, all I have to wear is the same outfit I have on currently._

_My front door malfunctioned and would only open half a meter, so I had to crawl under it to get in. _

_The missing laundry was finally recovered, but all the beige tunics are now pink, so I have to get new clothes. _

_I dropped my favorite tea mug and it shattered on my kitchen floor. To add insult to injury I got glass in my hand as I cleaned it up, but at least I was able to get it all out without another visit to the Healers. My own medkit in my apartment sufficed for this one._

Looking back on it, it still makes my head hurt looking at that list. I think I'm going to meditate for the rest of the evening and try and regain my calm and go to bed early. 


	9. Entry Nine

**A/N: Seammaster Grinn **belongs to the every wonderful** Charmisjess! **Please ask her before borrowing him and check out his debut story Sage Green, which can be found in And Now For Something Completely Dooku.

Also, many thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I have been overwhelmed with the amount of reviews and love you guys have given this story :D If you like this story, please check out some of my other offerings, especially my epic series, The Triad Chronicles with young Qui-Gon and original characters :D Okay done with the shameless plugging now, here is the latest offering! We're almost caught up to where I've gotten ahead, so updates might slow down a bit, but I'll try my best to keep up :)

* * *

**  
Entry Nine**

I was up at dawn this morning. Instead of going to the gardens, I meditated for a little while in my living room before having breakfast. I felt nice and refreshed and much more prepared for my day afterwards.

My first priority of the morning was going to the Supply level of the Temple to get new clothes, all my tunics being ruined in laundry. Master Grinn is in charge of the cloaks and robes at the Temple. I vividly remember my first time going to see him as a padawan, as he tried to convince my master that black was not the best color for his "ghastly complexion." The memory of this conversation still brings a smile to my face.

I've visited Grinn several times of course, growing up over the years, but this is the first time I've had to request new clothes for myself since becoming a knight.

Our conversation went something like this:  
_  
Grinn: "Qui-Gon, wonderful to see you, I was all of a dither when I heard that you had been knighted! "_

_Myself: "Thank you, Master Grinn."_

_Grinn: "How fast you've grown up! And now here you are coming to see me for the first time as a Knight! What can I do for you?"_

_Myself: "Well, there was an accident in laundry and I need new clothes."_

_Grinn: "Of course, well I do hope you'll take my fashion advice better than that master of yours. I still think a dark blue would emphasize your eyes, and green would look nice on you with your skin tones."_

_Myself: "I'd be very pleased with whatever is available besides light pink."_

_Grinn: "Light pink? I assume that's the accident in laundry?" He pointed at my tunic._

_Myself: "Yes, Master."_

_Grinn: "What color preference would you like for your cloaks and tunics?"_

_Myself: "I think I would like something a little different. Something that would not get ruined in laundry as easily, but still have conservative look and taste."_

_Grinn: "Then will the colors I suggested suffice?"_

_Myself: "Yes, Master Grinn, I'm sure those will be fine."_

_Grinn: "Excellent. At least your master's poor taste in fashion has not rubbed off on you. You should thank the Force for that dear boy, thank the Force! Now here are the tunics you need, dark blue, a light blue, a sage green, and some traditional off white, for those traditional occasions."_

Grinn is a unique personality in the Temple. He's just so…himself. I can't think of the right adjective to describe him. There should be more Jedi like him though.

Since I had gotten up so early, I still had time to be early for my class. As I went through warm up exercises, Obi-Wan arrived earlier than the rest of the class. He apologized to me for causing trouble in my class. He hadn't meant to get upset.

I asked if the apology had been his idea or the crèche Masters. Evidently it was his own decision and the Masters had agreed to let him come a little early to give his apology in person.

I think it speaks very well of his character that he's willing to admit that he was wrong and say he was sorry. I know that sorry does not always help things, but showing remorse for one's actions I think is very much a needed trait that does not get practiced enough.

When I put my hand on his shoulder assuring him I forgave him, I felt a tug from the Force. It felt so _right_, to have my hand there.

I'm not sure what it means.

I must ponder it in my meditation.


	10. Entry Ten

**Entry Ten**

It has been a few weeks since I last wrote, hasn't it? Well there's an explanation for that, you see. Sian hid my journal to determine if I actually used it. I mentioned it once in passing to him, knowing well Sian's habits about pranks, and it was miraculously returned, right on my night table where I normally put it as if it had never been missing.

Most curious.

In other news, I had lunch with the Senator from Naboo after my morning class.

We met once at a function when I was a padawan and he was an intern. He has recently won his first term as Senator for the Nubian people and his name is Darius Palpatine. Even then I was impressed with his skill and charisma at weaving through the throng of delegates at that particular function, the name of which escapes me at the current moment.

I dislike being around politics, because politicians almost always feel cold and tainted to some degree, due to the nature of corruption in general in politicians, but it is a necessary part of being a Jedi, unfortunately. Darius, oddly enough, sets off none of the usual warning bells. I'm not sure how that's the case, because there's usually at least a hint of something dark within a politician. However, Darius and I did have an interesting conversation and he was most interested in catching up with what I had been up since taking the trials. He is an interesting person to be around that is for certain.

He invited me to a formal event on his home planet when the quarter is over; evidently the Nubian people are having an important ceremony and he thinks I might benefit from being off Coruscant for awhile. I can't say I disagree with him. I have been home now longer than I ever was as a padawan.

I readily accepted the invitation and he will speak to the Jedi Council personally requesting that I come. I am looking forward to the event, even if it is formal. Naboo is truly a nice place to visit. I've been there a time or two with Master Dooku and I was very impressed by the people there and their culture.

The Living Force is strong there, with their abundance of natural forests and waterfalls.

It will most definitely be a memorable trip.


	11. Entry Eleven

**Entry Eleven**

On impulse today I went to the crèche.

It's been awhile since I had and I had nothing scheduled on my agenda for this afternoon, and after my morning meditation this morning, I felt prompted to go look in on the younglings, so after class, I washed up and then went to the crèche.

Lucky for me, today was free art exercises. Painting, drawing, modeling clay and the like were in the various hands of the initiates as I arrived. Art always had been one of my favorite activities even as a child.

The Force tugged me along and I found Obi-Wan holed up in a corner, painting and he looked so serious about the whole thing, scrunching up his face in concentration, that it made me smile. He felt me watching him after a few minutes and he looked startled when I asked him to tell me about his painting.

It was the Force, he said.

I had never before considered painting or putting in color what the Force feels like. It was a very interesting concept, and it all came from the young mind of a five-year-old.

It was a very colorful painting. Pinks, Yellows, blues, greens and purples were on one side of the flimsiplast on the other side were dark colors, black, brown and red. The boy was very talented; I could tell that already, that even though it was abstract, he had skill in art.

I asked if he would mind if I joined him and he thought about it for a moment before allowed it, moving a little to give me some space. It felt that sense of rightness again. That's the only other word I can think of to describe how I felt as I set up my own paints and joined in his fun.

I really enjoyed myself this afternoon. I didn't finish the painting, but I promised I'd come back to finish it. I'm really looking forward to it.

After I left, I wandered to the gymnasium to do a little more training on my own. Instead, I ran into Sian, who promptly joined me in the sparring ring and we ended up having a competition to see who could win the most bouts in a row, loser of the most rounds buying dinner out.

I won.

It felt good to win, especially after that last prank he pulled and free food is always a bonus!

After all, I _am_ a growing young man.


	12. Entry Twelve

**Entry Twelve**

The quarter is over today.

I really don't know how I feel about that just yet. I've really enjoyed teaching the younglings with the lightsaber, and some of them have come quite a long way in their skill level from the beginning of the quarter.

I have no doubts that they have learned several things this quarter that they can use to help them grow as Jedi.

I think, even if I am getting a bit restless on Coruscant, it was nice to have the downtime to get used to being a full knight and out on my own before taking any real missions, even though it's been a little slow.

The free time has been nice. Sian and Kyran were right in that it does exist. I didn't believe them at first, because Master Dooku and I rarely had any.

I'll likely be asked to teach again, and perhaps I will someday. For now though, I want to go on missions and make my way in the galaxy.

After class was over, I was contacted by the Jedi Council.

They sure are quick about things.

Senator Palpatine made good his request and I am scheduled to depart for Naboo tomorrow.

I'm looking forward to it enormously.


	13. Entry Thirteen

**  
Entry Thirteen**

I'm on my way to Naboo.

It'll take awhile to get there, but fortunately I have plenty to do on the way there. The ship I'm aboard, _Planet Spiral_, is a luxury craft. I have been on such ships before, and the finery is nothing to gawk at, rather something to take advantage of while there.

My master would have loved it, though. He always has appreciated the finer things more than I have.

Just because there is entertainment to be had on board the ship, doesn't mean I can relax the entire time, however. I have to prepare for the ceremony when I arrive on Naboo. I want to make certain that I represent the Order well as I am able.

I allowed myself one day to enjoy the ship, before I got to work. In my cabin, I have been reading information on my datapad about the ceremony Senator Palpatine has mentioned. It is a memorial during Remembrance Week (which coincides with Coruscant's Expansion Week) and in this particular ceremony, they are remembering the day Queen Camillia died and upon her death instituted an elected monarchy rather than hereditary monarchy after the Gungan-Naboo wars.

It's particularly interesting reading, really, the Naboo and Gungans are quite different and now they live peacefully, yet it was not always the case, evidently.

My title during the ceremony will be Officiator of the Peace and my duties are to lead the ceremony through its proceedings. After the ceremony there is a feast known as the Feast of Memories where all join together and remember what has brought them to this day and where they will be headed in the future.

It sounds very reflective and uplifting for the soul.

I hope it is as enjoyable as the information makes it sound.

I'll just have to wait and see when I get there.


	14. Entry Fourteen

**Author's Note: **Ruwee and Winama belong to George Lucas and I am merely borrowing them. The rest of the Naberries are my original creations. Please ask before borrowing. Thanks!

* * *

**Entry Fourteen  
**

I've arrived on Naboo.

It actually did not take that long in flight, a three day journey is more than reasonable for a mission, especially with such appointed travel accommodations.

As I got off the ship, a small crowd had gathered to greet me. Darius Palpatine, of course, among those present, along with the reigning monarch, Queen Maila Callet, her handmaidens and my host family, the Naberries.

After the arrival period and initial greeting, I was given a two hour break to rest and refresh myself, and the Naberries graciously welcomed me into their home and I was introduced to the rest of the family. Winama and her husband Ruwan, are caring for Winama's elderly parents. Her parents are nearing eighty, yet seem to have a good bit of energy still, as her mother, Naruth bustled around the kitchen, making preparations for tomorrow's feast.

I don't mind admitting, at least here, that my stomach growled just smelling it all, but I digress.

They also have two children, four-and-a-half-year-old Saré and an eight-month-old son, Ruwee.

As soon as the introductions were over, Saré, who decided her mother's tour had not been good enough, accosted me taking my hand and leading me on the grand tour of their home, showing me everything from the kitchens to the freshers, closets, the guest quarters and basements.

She is very well spoken for one of her age, and it was a very thorough tour.

I assured her she had my thanks and she gave the most amusing little curtsy, as if I were royalty, before leading me back to my room, where I decided to sit on the balcony and enjoy the breeze, and the warmth of the sunshine on my face lulled me into a light nap.

It's too bad that all missions can't be this nice, but I suppose if there were, we would not appreciate the ones like this.

Naboo is such a wonderful planet.

I know I said that in my last entry, but now that I'm here, I can feel the Living Force even more strongly around me. It's just so restful of a place.

I'll have to remember to thank Palpatine for suggesting that I come. He was right; I had been on Coruscant much too long.

It's nice to be somewhere so peaceful as Naboo.


	15. Entry Fifteen

**Entry Fifteen **

The ceremony is today at sunset.

I don't mind admitting I'm more than a little nervous about my first task as a Knight, but I'm well prepared. We rehearsed the ceremony yesterday and will again today, and I think I will do fine representing the Order to the best of my ability.

Yet, I still feel the burden on my shoulders and I find I miss my Master's reassuring presence, but the Force is with me even if my Master is not. As the ceremony draws closer and closer, I find myself drawing on it more heavily, to keep my center focus.

After this morning's rehearsal, Senator Palpatine asked how I was enjoying Naboo and I thanked him for asking me to come. How he knew so well that I wanted to be off Coruscant, I'll never guess, but he was right and he was amused when I mentioned it.

We had time to kill before the ceremony after the rehearsal, and rather than stand around, he took me on a tour of their plasma mining facility, which has it's own wing in the Palace. Darius has recently taken an interest in the efforts of Naboo trade, because as the planet's representative, it makes sense that he would be interested in something that is one of their chief exports. They sell to a group known as the Trade Federation, rather than managing the tedious affairs of finding markets themselves. I can't say that I blame them really for going through a middleman rather than handling business and trading on their own, keeping in check with regulations can be quite tedious.

The mining facility could be accessed two ways, behind a door in the palace hangar bay, or through it's own private lift tube. For safety's sake we took the lift tube and emerged on a level where there were two plexiglass doors, so that visitors to the room could see everything that was going on.

The plasma mining was quite a sight.

Darius explained how it all worked and he seemed quite knowledgeable. Deep in the heart of the planet, plasma is generated by natural ionization reactions and generators bring it up from the plasma veins below the surface to deliver it to the processing facility, which is where we were standing.

I could see the big rigs driving deep down, obviously going into the planet's surface. They had covered containers so that you couldn't actually see the plasma, but I have seen plasma before on other planets.

Beyond the processing plant, we came to the generator room, which effectuates the power for the plasma mining. There was a large open pit, and a hallway of energy beams and a series of catwalks crisscrossing each other. Darius explained that the generator core used particle coils to disintegrate the plasma and the laser beams that turned off and on, are in response to potentially dangerous power outputs that occur irregularly during the plasma activation process.

As we stood there, taking it all in, I felt a slight disturbance in the Force, but before I could think further on it, it was gone.

We eventually left to go return to the main section of the Palace once more, and it was busy with people bustling about doing last minute preparations for the ceremony, which should begin very shortly. I thanked Darius for his tour, as it had been very enjoyable.

It was truly fascinating, really. I always love learning new things and seeing how things operate on other planets first hand.

It's only an hour before sunset, so I must attend to my duties and be what I was trained to be for the very first time.

A Jedi Knight in the service of the Galactic Republic.


	16. Entry Sixteen

**Entry Sixteen**

Remembrance Week has now officially begun.

My duties for the opening are done, but there is still much to do over the next several days.

For the ceremony there was a parade to the palace steps.

It was a grand sight with lots of noise and cheering crowds and I led them through the ceremonial treaty signing, a pact which indicated peace on Naboo that had been signed after the brutal wars. Then, it was my duty to pass the Ball of Peace to Queen Callet for her to hand to the Gungan Head of State, Boss Tuja.

It was really quite something.

The Ball of Peace felt warm to the touch, and holding it in my hand, the feeling that came over me, it was such an odd one.

Now, I realize inanimate objects aren't Force sensitive per say, but everything around us has some degree of sensitivity, as the Force itself is energy, whether static or moving. The midichlorians within us only make it easy for us to see this energy and manipulate it in ways other people can't.

I could feel the Living Force moving so strongly around me, in that moment. It gave me a boost of confidence and the reassurance that I was doing as it willed.

After the treaty signing was finished there was a large fireworks display and then it was time for The Feast of Memories.

The feast took place in the palace banquet hall. The room was large enough to fit the Room of a Thousand Fountains inside and still have some space to spare. There were small tables set up, designed so that everyone could intermingle and that all could be equal to the Queen and other officials.

The feast went on for several hours and well, as a growing young man, I appreciated that very much.

As far as the actual food itself, let's just say it did not disappoint.

Now is the Period of Remembrance.

The Feast itself officially ended and we dispersed to go where we would, to meditate and contemplate our life's journeys. We will assemble again tomorrow for more festivities, of course.

It's really difficult to imagine the roads and paths life can take. I've come a long way to get here. I struggled and worked to understand the Force, and went through testing and trials like everyone who listens to the Force. Yet, I'm still at the beginning of my career and only just now truly beginning to hear and understand the Force. Will I always understand? Doubtful, I'm not perfect. Yet, I'll do my best to follow where the Force wills.

Guessing where the Force might lead, well, always in motion is the future.

I merely have to have faith that the Force will take me on the paths that I should go.


	17. Entry Seventeen

**Entry Seventeen**

I hate the Healer's Ward.

No offense to Han'yaie and his staff, but I'd just as soon rather be elsewhere.

Like back on Naboo.

Or listening to a Senate speech.

Anywhere else really.

I know I have a lot of catching up to do as the last I wrote in this journal, I was on Naboo enjoying a nice peaceful mission and now I'm in the infirmary.

It's been several weeks, hasn't it?

Speaking of peaceful, why can't my room be peaceful? There's been a constant flow of people in and out. How am I supposed to get any rest if they keep coming in?

If one more person asks me how I'm feeling, I think I'll have to retort with, "What do you think?"

I know they mean well, I really do, but it's not helpful. Yes, I'm a little grumpy. I would meditate, but I keep getting interrupted.

And there's another knock, so will have to catch up later.


	18. Entry Eighteen

**Entry Eighteen**

I'm much calmer now.

Really, I am, can't you tell?

In all honesty, I do feel better than I did the other day, I was just getting so frustrated with the people come in and out to check on my progress that I nearly pulled my own hair out in frustration. I've been instructed to rest, yet I could not rest. That is one of the most irritating things about being in the infirmary is the lack of privacy.

Well, in addition to being poked and prodded, but it's a necessary violation, I suppose, but I digress.

Han'yaie put a stop to my activity level, by giving me periods where I could have no visitors, so the silence enabled me to regain my calm.

Among my close friends, Tahl was the only one home. It was good to catch up; it's been a long time since we had gotten to have a good talk.

Good thing Sian and Kyran aren't home.

I'd never hear the end of the fact that my first mission ended with me the infirmary.


	19. Entry Nineteen

**Entry Nineteen**

News sure travels fast around here.

I awakened this morning to a comlink call from, guess who?

Sian.

Tahl commed him to tell him about it and how on my first mission, I was in the infirmary, giving him the inside scoop.

And here I thought she was on my side.

Later in the afternoon, Kyran commed.

I really should've known better. I guess I should explain what happened, so that I can have a full account of what all has gone on here in this journal as well.

There was a pirate attack on my ship, _Planet Spiral,_ as I was going home from Naboo to Coruscant. Once they discovered a Jedi on board, they decided I was going to be their hostage in addition to the other loot they had ransacked from the ship. I was injured as they attacked, getting a vibroshiv in the side and breaking my right arm in the scuffle, but managed to avoid being kidnapped, at least.

Being injured for my first mission is bad enough, but being injured and kidnapped at the same time?

That would just be embarrassing, not to mention setting a bad precedent for my future career.


	20. Entry Twenty

**Entry Twenty**

I'm finally out of the Healers, at long last.

I feel like a prisoner released.

Well maybe not _exactly,_ I realize that's going a bit overboard, but truly I do dislike being cooped up in bed and not to mention the needles and drugs. And I guess it really hasn't been that long either, but any time spent in that place is too long for me.

Barely half a day out of the Healers, and I get a call from the Council.

They wish to debrief me on the Naboo mission and the pirate attack on the ship after wards and discuss in more detail what I mentioned in my mission summary.

To prepare, I think I'm going to go over my mission summary, then meditate and turn in early.

I'm still a bit tired, even if I won't admit that to anyone else.


	21. Entry Twenty One

**Entry Twenty-One**

I did not realize it had been so long since I last wrote.

In my defense, the last two years have been quite busy, with missions seemingly back to back and I moved due to ah…well. I moved. Let's just leave it at that. I misplaced the journal in the move, and did not get back to it, as I have not been back to the Temple in some time.

Right now I am on leave for a few more days, before I am assigned another mission. I think I will transpose these entries into my datapad, to make it easier to access.

Perhaps if I use the datapad instead of the old fashioned method, I will be able to get back into the habit of writing daily again.

While I'm home, I've been visiting a lot in the crèche.

You remember Obi-Wan Kenobi who was in my first lightsaber class?

He's one of the ones I'm considering as my first apprentice.

I am looking at others though, also. He is such a promising student; perhaps someone with more experience would be a better match for him.

It's hard to say.

I'm also looking at an initiate by the name of Siri Tachi.

She's such a bright and spirited young woman, and two years younger than Obi-Wan. It makes her a bit young, yes, but I definitely think there is a good deal of potential there, but again there is the same issue that a Master with more experience might benefit her as well.

I'm doing my best to take things slowly and let the Force draw me to the initiates, much as I do with everything else in life.

Listening to the Force is the best way to decide.

Though, now I'm feeling more confused with the options presented to me. In time, hopefully things will grow clearer.

Perhaps I am not to choose just yet and I'm to wait a few more years.

Only time and the Force will tell.


	22. Entry Twenty Two

**Entry Twenty-Two**

Today Master Dooku and I had lunch.

We went to Dex's Diner.

We feasted on tradalon burgers and ribs with mashed galava roots and gravy. For dessert, I had a slice of cake with chocolate icing and my Master had a slice of semi-sweet chocolate pie, and a scoop of vanilla sweet ice on top.

It's always amusing for us to be out and about mingling in such a place like Dex's, mainly because of how the local population reacts to us. Some have never seen a Jedi before in their lives and are quite astonished to see us walk in, let alone the stares we get as we pile our plates with food and devour it all.

Jedi are normal human beings just like everyone else. I think the mystique surrounding us makes others afraid of us, or surprised, I'm not sure which, but I don't know that it's a good thing. I do wish we were among the common people more, but that's for another day.

My lunch with my master was quite nice; it's been awhile since we have caught up with each other.

We talked about potential padawans and I mentioned the two I have my eye on.

He is also considering Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Well this is an interesting development. I don't know that I ever thought about possibly rivaling my Master for an apprentice. My Master is one of the best in the Order, his skill with the lightsaber is unmatched and his ambassadorial skills are quite impressive as well.

I don't really think the personalities involved would make that a good match, but I could be wrong.

I've been wrong before.

But it doesn't feel right to me, yet I'm not sure why it does not.

I mentioned my other choice to him and he did think that Siri might be a good match for me, he'd watched her a time or two himself, but the Force was prodding him in a different direction.

If the Force is prodding him towards Obi-Wan, but it feels wrong to me, what does that mean?

I'm not sure and I don't really like it either.

I suppose I'll spend even more time in meditation.


	23. Entry Twenty Three

**Entry Twenty-Three **

Today I went to the crèche, to see Obi-Wan Kenobi.

I found him reading a holobook, totally absorbed in it, such when I first arrived that he didn't notice my presence till I sat down beside him and asked him what he was reading.

He was reading a mystery series, _The Spacefarer's Adventures_ by Chand Onon. Now it's a children's series, but still the fact that he likes to read spoke very well of him. And he'd already figured out who had done the crime, and skipped to the end to show me, how he was right, and added up the clues.

I was most impressed and amused.

I liked that series as a child growing up, and it's been around for quite sometime, so it seems we have that much in common. I don't read things like that now of course, there is little time for reading with the missions and such, unfortunately, but when I do, I'll usually read a book of verse or study some ancient history. It's fascinating to me, but I digress.

I was drawn to the boy by the enthusiasm and passion as he spoke, especially as he eagerly recited the clues to me and regaled me with how he'd figured the perpetrator of the crime before the book's end.

As he finished his recitation, I asked him if he'd like to come to the gymnasium with me for awhile and do some extra sparring lessons.

His face lit up like a light and abandoned his holobook to come with me.

I took him to a private training room and we did some review first of the basic things he had learned, before going to more advanced katas.

As I held my hand on his training blade and walked him through the maneuver, I just felt peace from the Force, but unfortunately it was short lived.

On our way out of the training room, I ran into Master Dooku and he asked Obi-Wan if he were too tired to work with him for a little while.

Obi-Wan of course, wasn't tired at all, and eagerly went with him.

I decided to work some more in the gymnasium alone, considering my options. A good work out can be just as meditative as sitting in the gardens and meditating.

I admit I am more than a little frustrated.

Sometimes I wish that we could just be given the answer, but then I know we would never learn if we were.


	24. Entry Twenty Four

**Entry Twenty-Four**

Today instead of working with Obi-Wan, I worked with Siri Tachi.

She's such a vivacious personality, really.

We went to the gymnasium, just like I had with Obi-Wan, and took a private training room.

As I walked her through some of the maneuvers, she did very well and only missed one step and it was toward the end.

It felt good to work with her, and to have her smiling up at me, her face flushed with pride of her achievement.

I don't know what to do.

I've never felt this much confusion before and I don't like feeling unsettled. Choosing a padawan is such an awesome responsibility and I don't want to make a mistake that will haunt me the rest of my life. It has happened to some, which is why I am being so very careful.

A Jedi Knight spends anywhere from eight to twelve years in training with a Master. Not only do we have to choose someone who thinks is qualified in our field, if the personalities don't match, then the entire relationship will be thrown off.

Some people just do not work very well together, and that's all there is to it.

The Force seems to be tugging me in multiple directions at once.

Perhaps that merely means there is more than one possible right answer?

I think I will seek Master Yoda's guidance.

Maybe he can help me to interpret what I have been feeling.

He's a much wiser Jedi than I, and sometimes we all need to seek counsel from those older than us. I would ask Master Dooku, but since he is part of the confusion, I would prefer to seek from someone outside, unconnected to the situation.

I hope it helps.

I'm glad I've had this diary to confide in when I've been so troubled. Writing out my feelings definitely has helped to some extent, since I can see the options visibly on a flimsiplast.

But the consequences of the actions are much harder to predict, unfortunately.


	25. Entry Twenty Five

**Entry Twenty-Five **

I talked to Master Yoda.

I happened to be in the crèche in the Masters room to look at the initiates and he was there, too, almost as if he'd been expecting me.

I was watching both Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi, as I was debating what to do, when the Master said for me to follow the will of the Force. This only served to frustrate me, because as I can see the Force is giving two right answers to different people.

Then he reminded me that's not necessarily true, just how I was interpreting it. If I used my feelings, I would find the answers I sought.

The Master had come to offer his advice and had known I needed counsel.

Master Yoda is truly wise.

He's right, just because I interpret something one way does not mean it's the will of the Force, and I must trust my instincts.

As I pondered what Master Yoda had said, I finally left the crèche to seek solace from the Force. I sat in my favorite place in the gardens and meditated for a long time, desperately seeking answers.

I considered the various alternatives, not taking a padawan at all, taking Obi-Wan or taking Siri and Master Dooku taking Obi-Wan.

The only thing that gave me that same feeling of rightness, and surety was Obi-Wan. Siri felt good to work with as well, that is true, but even despite that it did not feel as right.

Nor does it now.

Obi-Wan is meant to be my apprentice.

I am sure of that.

Now I suppose I must go and ask the Council for it's approval first, and then ask the boy if he will accept.


End file.
